


Flash, Arrow, Legends, & Supergirl Pairing One-Shots

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Earth-2, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Hello! I'm back at it again. I know, I know, I keep leaving. But I'm back for now. And I'm starting fresh. I am a lover of all things Flash, Arrow, Supergirl and, Legends. And since there are so many pairings, OTPS, ships, etc for the CW version of everyone's favorite DC characters (counting the crossover pairings), I think a book dedicated to all these pairings was too good of an idea to pass up. So I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it. Thanks guys! (By the way, these will mainly be songfics. Hope that's cool!)





	1. My House (Savitar/Caitlin Snow)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, starting off with our first one here, we have one of my personal favorites, Savitar/Caitlin Snow. (With just a hint of Killer Frost in there. ;) ) The song is My House by PVRIS. Hope you guys like it! <3

I feel you in these walls  
You're a cold air creeping in  
Chill me to my bones and skin  
I heard you down the hall  
But it's vacant when I'm looking in  
Who let you in?  
You walk around like you own the place  
But you never say anything  
I caught you walking straight through my walls  
Guess it was all my fault  
I think I let you in

Caitlin could always tell when Killer Frost was trying to get out. She'd feel a chill run straight through her. It went from her her head all the way down to her feet. It had been so long since she had felt it. But, seeing him...Savitar...her brown eyes flashed a brilliant blue. What was he doing here? Why was he here? He waltzed into her apartment like he owned the place and yet, he didn't say a word. "What do you want, Savitar?" She asked, the icy tone in her voice seeping out of every word she said. Caitlin was on the defense and Frost was trying to break loose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never thought that I would feel like this  
Such a mess when I'm in your presence  
I've had enough, I think you've been making me sick  
Gotta get you out of my system  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
It's my soul  
It isn't yours anymore  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
Yeah, I think it's time to get out 

Savitar moved closer to her and she began to shudder. Her heart filled with butterflies and she hated it. "I said, why are you here?" Her skin was starting to get cold and her hair was turning white. She just barely managed to get control. Her eyes went back to brown and she backed away from him. "Please..just go..I don't need any reminders of what I become in the future..." He chuckled and she backed further away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You're at my bedroom door  
Heard your footsteps on the floor  
Closer than ever before  
And now you're in my room  
You're a cold air creeping in  
Under sheets avoiding you  
You walk around I can hear you pace  
Circling my bed frame  
Now we're face to face  
Head on my pillowcase  
But darling, you can't stay 

Savitar had left just to come back later when Caitlin was asleep. She could hear his footsteps on her floor. He was right outside her room. She hid under the covers. The next thing her knew, he was there at the side of her bed, circling her like a vulture stalking its prey. She slowly pulled the covers off her head just to come face to face with him. He was laying next to her in her bed. "Savitar...you need to go." She said in shaky voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never thought that I would feel like this  
Such a mess when I'm in your presence  
I've had enough, I think you've been making me sick  
Gotta get you out of my system  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
It's my soul  
It isn't yours anymore  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
Yeah, I think it's time to get out 

Savitar fixed his blue and white eyes on her. "Cait.." His voice was so heartbreakingly soft with just that one word. Caitlin's eyes flashed blue again. She shook her head. "No..." "Aren't you tired of having to keep it locked up? Of having to control it? Just let go, Cait. Become what they took from you. Become Killer Frost." Caitlin's hands were shaking. Her hair started to turn white and her skin began to turn pale.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haven't you heard?  
I'm not yours anymore  
I'm not yours anymore  
It's my soul, and I think it's time to get out  
Haven't you heard?  
I'm not yours anymore  
I'm not yours anymore 

Her lips turned a dark blue and ice shot out of her hands. Killer Frost had come out to play. Savitar purred. "Well hi there." Frost smirked. "Hello old friend." The frosty tone in her voice was evident with every word that came out of her dark blue lips. "I've missed you my love." When he looked at her, his eyes were filled with adoration and love. There was a hint of lust in them as well. She shook her head. "Who ever said I was yours? I am my own women, Savitar."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's my house 

"I may not like Caitlin but this is still her house and unfortunately, her and I are a package deal. So...since she's not here at the moment...on behalf of both of us, get the fuck out." Savitar almost looked hurt but he quickly recovered. The hurt expression turned into a sneer. "You seem to forget the fact that in the future, you're mine, you frosty little bitch."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(I feel you in these walls  
You're a cold air creeping in  
Chill me to my bones and skin)

Frost narrowed her piercing blue eyes and glared at him. Her beautiful face was twisted into a malicious snarl. "And you seem to forget that I'm not that woman. My name is Killer Frost but I'm not yours. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Now get out of my fucking house. NOW!" She yelled  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never thought that I would feel like this  
Such a mess when I'm in your presence  
I've had enough, I think you've been making me sick  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
It's my soul  
It isn't yours anymore  
And I think it's time to get out  
Yeah, I think it's time to get out

Savitar chuckled shaking his head. He grabbed her by the waist. "All that anger and all that fury...but deep down, I know you love me. You love me the same way that Caitlin loves Barry. And because I know that, I know that whether you're Caitlin or Frost, I'll have my way with you...one way or another." And just like that, Frost was gone and Caitlin was back. Her brown eyes were wide and scared. "Please don't hurt me.." She pleaded. Savitar cupped her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Oh Cait..I won't hurt you. I love you." He kissed her forehead and then let her go. "I'll be back soon." As soon as he was gone, she let the tears fall. It may of been her house but, he still owned her and that would never change.


	2. Give Me Love (Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen  
> Song: Give Me Love by Ed Sheersn  
> Storyline: Oliver knows that there is some good left inside of her. When he looks at her, he is reminded of the woman he once loved and when she looks at him, she sees the man she loved. His Laurel is gone and so is her Oliver. But maybe they can find something in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This may be slightly tear inducing. Not gonna lie, I teared up while writing it. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy it. I've grown to love this pairing and I hope you guys will too.

Give me love like her  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt  
Told you I'd let them go  
And that I'll fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya  
After my blood turns into alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold ya

Seeing her...Laurel...it made Oliver's heart ache. She looked so much like his Laurel but she was different in so many ways. He found himself waking up in tears most nights because he couldn't stop seeing her in his dreams. What hurt him the most was knowing on Earth-2, he did the same thing. He got on the Queen's Gambit and he never came back. He broke her heart. And she had to go through the same pain he went through on Earth-1 when his Laurel died. He spent so much time wondering why this Laurel was evil. Why she was the Black Siren. But deep down, he already knew why and it killed him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love

Oliver thought that if he just gave it time, he could get over her. But no...he couldn't get her out of his head. She had long since been let out of the cage. Oliver had trusted her enough to take the collar off of her. She had mumbled a "Thank you." Course, she actually said "Thanks shithead." Then she left. Oliver hadn't heard from her since. Then one night, she showed up on his doorstep. She hadn't said a word. She had just kissed him. One thing led to another and then clothes came flying off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Give me love like never before  
'Cause lately I've been craving more  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same  
Maybe I should let you go  
You know I should fight my corner  
And that tonight I'll call ya  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol  
No I just wanna hold ya

Laurel and Oliver showed each other love like neither of them had ever seen before. They both had been needing it desperately. In the morning, however, they weren't sure what to do. "Laurel..you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Oliver told her. Laurel gave him a half smile. "I don't know where I'd go. I'd probably stumble my way into a bar and get hammered. The alternative is to stay here...with you. So I choose the alternative."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, oh give me love

Oliver smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Laurel kissed back, smiling into it. When the need or air came, they pulled back and looked at each other. "I'm not your Laurel." She told him later that night as they lay cuddled together under the covers. "And I'm not your Oliver. What's your point?" Oliver asked. "Are we sure this..whatever this is between us will work out?" She asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover

Oliver nods. He reaches out and gently strokes her cheek with his thumb. "Laurel, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I think we were meant to find each other. I am your Ollie and you are my Laurel. Us being from different worlds doesn't matter." "Even if it's in a literal sense as well as metaphorical?" She looked almost sad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me)

"Even and especially then. I need you to trust me, Laurel. Can you do that for me?" Oliver asked softly. Laurel nodded. "Of course, Ollie. I always trusted you since day one." Oliver smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Eventually, the need for sleep came and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me)  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)

The next morning, Laurel woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Accompanied by it was the smell of sausage, fresh fruit, and coffee. She loved the smell of coffee in the morning. She walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of panties and one of Oliver's shirts. The moment he laid eyes on her, he smiled. "Good morning, beautiful." She returned his smile. "Morning, Ollie."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love

Laurel hugged him from behind. "What's all this?" "Breakfast." Oliver said with a coy grin. Laurel grinned. "I didn't know you could cook." He chuckled. "Indeed I can." She smiled, closing her eyes. "Well, it smells really good and I'm sure it tastes good, too." "Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was none but me  
And all I've done for want of width  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

Oliver had spent a lot of money in his day. And he had entertained a lot of people over the years. Of all the things that he had done and seen, there were so many things he could no longer remember. All he knew was that being with her..being with Laurel made it all worth it. In the end, having her again was more than he could have ever asked for.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of all the comrades that ever I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that ever I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

Laurel had made a lot of friends and a lot of enemies. On her world and the one she was living in now. She had left a trail of broken hearts back on Earth-2. She had left many men and even some women begging her for just one more night, one more kiss. She was so different from who she was before. Her life had changed drastically, for the better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all

A few years down the road, Oliver and Laurel got married. Two souls became one and they were both overjoyed. Nothing was better than hearing those three little words as they drove on their way to their honeymoon destination, Coast City. Oliver glanced over at Laurel. "I love you, Laurel Queen." "And I love you, Oliver Queen. Forever and always." "Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next time! <3


	3. Toxic (Barry Allen/Axel Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Barry Allen/Axel Walker  
> Song: Toxic by Britney Spears  
> Storyline: Barry doesn't want to love him but God, he can't help it. From the moment he met James Jesse's son, Axel Walker, the self professed new Trickster, he couldn't get him out of his head. It was in a word, toxic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time doing this ship. I hope it turns out okay. I'm also gonna warn you guys now. Things get a little steamy. ;)

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling

Barry watched Axel with wary eyes. "A guy like you needs a warning label, I fucking swear." Axel chuckles, cupping Barry's face in his hands. "You know you love me.~" The young trickster said with a small purr. The scarlet speedster's green eyes narrowed. "No I don't. You're delusional."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

Axel grins. "Of course I am! I'm the son of the Trickster after all! What did you expect?" "You're also dangerous." Barry said, pushing Axel away from him. Axel pouted slightly. "Come on baby, don't be like that." Barry blushed. "Don't call me that." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

Axel came closer to him. "Aww, and why not?" "Because I said so." Barry shot back. Axel came a step closer. "And? Since when do I do what I'm told? Baby, I'm a bad boy. Or did you forget?" He winked at him. Barry's face turned redder than his suit. "You're not a bad boy, Axel. You're a criminal." He looked away from him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise 

Axel gently grabbed Barry by the waist and pulled him flush against him. "And you're cute when you're mad." He drawled before capturing the other male's lips in a tender kiss. Barry kissed back, melting into it. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't resist the alluring troublemaker. He was too charming...too intoxicating.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

After what seemed like a century, Barry pulled away. His cheeks were flushed, hair a mess, and pupils dilated. His green eyes were filled with lust and love, too. He groaned, running a hand through his tousled brown locks. "Ugh, I hate that I feel like this." Axel smirked. "No you don't."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

"Shut the hell up." Barry said, before crashing his lips against Axel's. Axel kissed back, placing a hand under Barry's rear and gently lifting him up. Barry wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, causing him to purr. Axel carried Barry to the bedroom. Once there, he gently tossed him onto the bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

Axel crawled onto the bed. He hovered over Barry with a playful and alluring grin. Barry looked up at him with a small smirk. "Come here." Axel leaned down and kissed Barry, slightly straddling his waist in the process. Barry's fingers found their way into Axel's hair and he ran his fingers through it, causing the male above him to shiver in delight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh,  
Taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of a poison paradise 

Axel began to place chaste kisses all over Barry's neck and collarbone. Barry writhed with pleasure underneath him. Shirts came flying off followed by jeans and boxers. And soon, they were caught in a heated kiss, hands roaming all over each other's bodies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm addicted to to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Once it was all said and done, they lay cuddled up under the thin sheets on Axel's bed. Axel glanced over at Barry with a lazy, content, smile. "Good night, Barry." "Night, Axel." Barry mumbled. The two were then fast asleep. When morning came, Barry awoke in Axel's arms, with a clear memory of the night before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise 

Axel woke up. He smiled sleepily. "Good morning, Barry." "Good morning, Axel." Axel pecked his lips and just like that, they got caught up in the moment and were caught in a brief but intense kiss. When they finally broke apart, Axel hummed. "Well, that was fun." "What now?" Barry asks. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

One night, after yet another late night endeavor, Axel looked at Barry. "I know I'm no good for you. But...it's fun having you around. Y'know?" Barry nods, looking like he's in a slight daze. "I know." "I'm toxic for you, actually. You're too good, too pure to be with someone like me. Barry..why are you with me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of the poison paradise 

"I guess you could say, I'm addicted. You're like a drug. Being with you is so addicting and intoxicating that I just can't help myself. I'm attracted to the bad boys, I suppose." Axel thought about it for a moment. "I guess that's true. I kind of pulled you towards me. I can't help but to fall for you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Barry listened, hanging onto Axel's every word. Axel had paused for a moment before speaking again. "I needed and wanted someone who was pure and good..someone like you. I thought being with you would somehow make me a better person. But here we are two months later. You're still your amazing, beautiful, fantastic, brilliant self. And I'm still the same crazy asshole I was before."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' mow  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now

Barry shook his head. "Oh Axe...you are so much more than that. You're smart, funny, kind, charming, alluring, and hot. You're so damn hot. God, being with you is so fucking incredible. I've never been so happy in my entire life. Every risk that I've taken to be with you has been worth it one hundred percent, I promise."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

Axel giggled, eyes shining with unshed tears. He was so happy, he could scream. He proceeded to kiss all over Barry's face, causing him to squeak and giggle. Axel pulled back to look at him. He smiled brightly. "I love you." "I love you, too." Barry said, returning his smile. "You're my hero, Barry Allen." "And you're my trickster, Axel Walker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


	4. Heart Attack (Rip Hunter/Sara Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rip Hunter/Sara Lance  
> Song: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato  
> Storyline: Sara Lance never needed anyone. She could take of herself. But, it felt good to have someone be there for her. And, she certainly didn't need a man's approval to feel like she did a good job. She generally preferred the company of women, anyways. So why did she get butterflies everytime Rip Hunter was around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love TimeCanary. It is one of my favorite pairings with Sara next to CaptainCanary (Leonard/Sara) So, I really hope I did good with this.

Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Sure, Sara Lance had had a few flings. And yes, she had cared about Oliver deeply as well as Nyssa. A small part of her believed she did love them. But, she hadn't been IN love with them. Love was futile in her mind. The only people she truly loved were her family. She loved the rest of the legends, of course. In a platonic sense, that is. All except for one, the rascal time traveler himself, Rip Hunter. What she felt for him was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball 

Sara never really cared enough to go to too much trouble for a guy or a girl, for that matter. But when it came to Rip, she never felt good enough. She always tried to go the extra mile with the hopes that he would notice her, as stupid as it may have actually been.

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yeah you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

Sara always tried to dress more girly. She even started wearing high heels and painting her nails. A few times when they had been alone, she had tried to work up the nerve to hold his hand. Everytime, she got nervous and then her hands would sweat and shake and she'd end up running away.

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack[x3]

Sars got so excited everytime Rip was around. She'd find herself smiling and blushing. She did everything in her power to keep it under control. She didn't want to let herself fall for him. But, it may have already been too late. Rip had recently asked her out on a date. She had been avoiding telling him a yes or a no. The answer ended up being yes.

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts 

Tonight, Sara was going to do her best to just be herself. She was going to let Rip see her for who she really was. She just hoped and prayed that doing so wouldn't end up getting her hurt. The look on his face when he saw her, it almost made it worth it. Rip was in awe. "Bloody hell..."

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

Sara had went all out. As per usual, her nails were painted. She even wore perfume, something she never did. She blushed a deep red feeling Rip's eyes on her. "Do I look okay...?" She asked. Rip nodded with a smile. "You look fantastic." "Thanks, you look really nice as well." "Thank you. Shall we?" He held out his hand to her. She took a deep breath and then took his hand.

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack[x3]

The night had started out pretty good. Nothing had gone wrong. Rip had set up a little romantic candle lit dinner in the library. There was music playing softly in the background. Once they were done eating, Rip stood up. Sara followed suit. He held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" Hesitantly, she took his hand. "I don't dance." She admitted. He smiled. "That's okay, love. Just follow my lead."

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So instead I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames 

Sara put one hand in his shoulder and Rip put on hand on her waist. Her other hand was in his. Together, they moved in time to the music. She did as he said and she followed his lead. Soon, both of her hands were on his shoulders and his other arm was around her waist. They got closer and closer until her head was on his shoulder. She pulled back slightly to look at him and for a moment, their lips touched. When that happened, something in her snapped. She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Before he could stop her, she ran away.

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack[x2]

When Rip found Sara, she was in the medical center, sitting on the floor. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was crying. With each sob, her body shook more and more. "Oh Sara.." "Go away, Rip." She mumbled, still hiding her face. Rip sat down by her on the floor. "What happened back there?" She looked at him. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were tear stained. Her mascara was starting to run. "I tried so hard to be good enough for you. But Rip..I'm just not that type of girl and I never will be." Rip gently wiped her tears with his thumb. He then rested his palm on her cheek. Despite herself, she leaned into his touch.

I think I'd have a heart attack[x4]

"Sara, you don't have to change yourself for me and you don't have to be perfect." Gently, he washed the makeup off of Sara's face. "You don't need any of that rubbish to be pretty, you're already gorgeous. You are truly beautiful, inside and out. I'm happy with you the way you are and I love who you are. I love you, Sara." Sara kissed him and he kissed back. Eventually, the need for air came. "I never thought I'd say it but, I'm in love with you, Rip." Rip smiled and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and that is how they stayed for the rest of night, happy and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya guys in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> This house is bitchin'! ;)


End file.
